hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Suit
The Suit is the signature apparel adorned by Agent 47 in most of his appearances throughout the series. Appearance ''Hitman: Blood Money'' In Blood Money, 47's suit is a black, two button notch lapel two piece suit. He wears a white shirt with thin black intersecting lines and a red tie with thin yellow stripes along with black leather gloves. The suit is apparently custom tailored at the price of $5,000, as indicated by the penalty for failing to retrieve it from a mission. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In Hitman: Absolution, 47 wears a similar black notch lapel two piece suit. According to in-game text, the suit only has one button, though animation depicts it with the traditional two. He complements it with a plain white cotton French cuff shirt. He usually wears a solid red tie, but can occasionally be seen with a black one, or no tie at all. He also wears his traditional black leather gloves, though of a slightly different configuration than previous games. His tie clip and cufflinks bear the Hitman insignia. It is revealed late in the game that the suits are made by a man named Tommy who runs a tailor shop in Chicago. Since Tommy is obviously blind, he is 47's preferred tailor: there is no danger of him being able to identify 47's face. In Hitman: Absolution, in addition to the normal suit, Agent 47 can also wear (only during Contracts Mode): *High Tech Suit (pre-ordered from Amazon or buyable as DLC) - A dark grey, futuristic, military-style jacket with a body armor underneath. It provides 50% increased armor for 47.Gamerzines.com The pre-order also includes the Bartoli Custom, a heavily modified handgun with a built-in scope and silencer. *High Roller Suit (pre-ordered from Walmart or buyable as DLC) - A black James Bond-style tuxedo with black gloves. The pre-order also includes the Krugermeier 2-2, a suppressed handgun. *Public Enemy Suit (pre-ordered from Best Buy or buyable as DLC) - A charcoal grey pinstripe three piece suit with a white shirt and red silk tie. Unlike other suits which Agent 47 wears, this Suit is worn with a fedora. It's meant to look like a 1930s or 1940s gangster. The pre-order also includes the Bronson M1928 (a Tommy gun). *Adam Jensen Suit (buyable as DLC) - The suit worn by Adam Jensen, the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It gives extra protection against firearms. There is a matching Steiner-Bisley Zenith handgun that can also be bought. Agent 47's Suit.png|''The iconic black suit worn by Agent 47. A slim cut, single-button suit, tailormade specifically for Agent 47 by Tommy the Tailor.'' Agent 47's Brand New Suit.png|''An updated version of the iconic black suit worn by Agent 47. A slim cut, single-button suit, tailormade specifically for Agent 47 by Tommy the Tailor.'' History The original instance was first seen in a room next to 47's during Training, as a clothing prepared by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer to replace 47's patient suit. However, to escape the asylum, he need to disguise as an orderly, thus he abandoned the suit in favor of an orderly suit. One year later, 47 managed to acquire a similar style of clothing, and from that point on, used it as his most preferred clothes during missions. By the time of Hitman: Absolution, he is well acquainted with Chicago tailor Tommy Clemenza and trusts him enough to not disclose his true identity of "Mr. 47". Only during donning disguises and other special cases that he does not wear his signature suit. These are listed below. Missions without the suit Most of the time, 47 prefers to start a mission in his suit, but in a select few cases, he does not. * Hitman: Codename 47 ** Training - 47 starts in patient's robes, but can change to the suit. ** Find the U'Wa Tribe - Camouflage gear. ** The Jungle God - Camouflage gear. ** Say Hello to My Little Friend - Camouflage gear. * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ** The Gontranno Sanctuary - Gardener outfit. ** Hidden Valley - Winter camouflage. ** At the Gates - Winter camouflage. ** Shogun Showdown - Winter camouflage. ** Murder at the Bazaar - Afghani civilian clothing. ** The Motorcade Interception - Afghani civilian clothing. ** Tunnel Rat - Afghani civilian clothing. * Hitman: Blood Money ** Requiem - White suit. * Hitman: Absolution ** Rosewood - Priest outfit. ** Welcome to Hope - Priest outfit (defrocked and with unbuttoned jacket). ** Birdie's Gift - Priest outfit (defrocked and with unbuttoned jacket). ** Attack of the Saints - 47 starts in a Waikiki Inn bathrobe, but can pick up the suit. Gallery HIT,.jpg|The White Suit Suit_in_Blood_Money.png|Agent 47's suit in Hitman: Blood Money. Hitman Absolution Suit.jpg|Agent 47's suit in Hitman: Absolution. SuitContract.png|Full view of the suit in Hitman: Absolution. in his suit without his tie in Hitman Contracts ]] Trivia * There is a white counterpart of this suit. Instead of the black tuxedo, it is white on top of another white collar shirt, red tie, and a pair of white leather gloves, worn during Requiem. * In Hitman Contracts gameplay the Tie is solid red, however in the level loading screens, there are gold and black stripes. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 wears his suit jacket unbuttoned in less formal settings, such as A Vintage Year and The Murder of Crows, and wears it buttoned in formal settings, such as A House of Cards and A Dance with the Devil. * Similar to Blood Money, the suit may be retrieved after changing disguises. However, if the player exits the segment the suit was dropped in, it can no longer be retrieved. * In the Sniper Challenge, 47 removes his coat, wearing only his shirt, tie and holster. However when he reloads the sniper, the tie is missing. * After One of a Kind, the suit now has a white handkerchief in the front pocket. * From Terminus Hotel to Rosewood, 47 has his collar popped and tie loosened. An earlier version of the game stated that before this level 47 had been drinking and doing painkillers, giving a reason for this dishevelled look. This scene was cut since it does not fit 47's character. In Cosmo Faulkner's first police report, he mentions that several alcohol bottles are found in 47's apartment. * On the PC Format cover, 47 is shown with a popped collar and no tie. This outfit is only seen in the brief cutscene of Run For Your Life when 47 pushes the wardrobe infront of the door. (This is not the same outfit as the one in Shaving Lenny, as this outfit has a popped collar). * 47 wears his original suit for a little less than half of Hitman: Absolution. In Rosewood, he begins the mission wearing a priest uniform. For the subsequent missions until One of a Kind, he appears to wear the same pants and jacket but without the badge and collar and with a white shirt underneath instead of a black one. he also adds a black tie to this outfit when going to the courthouse. * 47's suit was also released as DLC for the third-person shooter game Sleeping Dogs as part of a "Square Enix Character Pack" along with a suppressed Silverballer. * In missions Birdie's Gift and Welcome to Hope even though 47 is wearing the priest disguise the Inventory selection of the disguise still states that it's Agent 47's Suit. References Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution disguises Category:Hitman: Codename 47 disguises Category:Hitman: Contracts disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money disguises Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin disguises Category:Disguises